User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA Character Profiles
Yuka Tsukimori Deck: Constellation Description: The protagonist of the first Act of Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA. He is one of the few remaining Simulacra of Luna Tsukimori. As a result of growing up with some of Luna's memories, he has become a troubled vigilante, getting into fights amongst various schools. As a result of one of these fights, he meets and befriends Malik Ishtar, a soon-to-be long time friend later. Yuka inherits Luna's carefree "live life" attitude, though, inherits her negative emotional traits as well. Malik Ishtar Deck: Description: A distant cousin of the Ishtar family, his only link being his name and heritage. Following the downfall of Egypt, this particular faction moved to other parts of Africa while the main faction, Marik Ishtar's faction, remained to guard the tombs of the Pharaoh. Unbeknownst to Malik, his access to the legendary Hieratic cards lie their origins far deeper than just being "cool cards". Malik notably becomes annoyed with hero complexes, something he, at first, accused Maria of having. Maria Russo Deck: Marine Arms Description: The deuteragonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA as well as Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO. As a result of an accident, her girlfriend, Luna Tsukimori, has fallen into a coma that splits her soul into hundreds, possibly thousands, of pieces across the planet, recovering nearly all of them in the span of 2 years. She finds Yuka, initially with the intent of using him simply to revive Luna before realizing he has a life and personality of his own. Irina Deck: Gymnasium Description: A hot-blooded young woman whom Yuka admires for her charity. Shortly after, she bumps into Yuka, and challenges them into a duel after Yuka was overenthusiastic over Irina's actions. After the duel which went to Yuka's victory, Irina gained Yuka's respect and befriended. Sabrina Izayoi Deck: Suimin Description: A girl who went through numerous years of bullying due to her autism. She holds a deep grudge towards humanity, something Maria relates with. Zero Tsukimori Deck: Graviton Description: The antagonist of the first Act of Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA. He is one of the few remaining Simulacra of Luna Tsukimori, being the most powerful due to the lack of emotions he has, presumably being born from the emptiness in Luna's heart, inheriting only her residual hatred towards humanity, towards the governmental systems of every country involved in the Tsukimori Coup, as well as towards her now deceased uncle due to his crime, being the Tsukimori Affair. Zero acts basically on instinct, wishing nothing but to enact his former life's revenge by destroying the world. Luna Tsukimori Deck: Blood Moon/Rift Beast Description: The protagonist of the second Act of Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA, the center piece of the plot, princess of the Tsukimori Kingdom (as well as heiress of the throne), and Maria's girlfriend. She is the origin of the Simulacra, Yuka and Zero Tsukimori. Pierre Aguillard Deck: Diablo Description: A thug that used to bully weak people, like Sabrina. After his encounter with Sabrina, he sides with her, much to Maria's cautious thoughts about his previous acts. Yuriko Deck: Astro Description: A childhood friend of Yuka's. More coming soon Doris Deck: Celestial Star Description: A strong rival of Pierre's. She is a friend and rival of Maria's. More coming soon Rose Deck: Mana Description: A woman, suspicious of Irina's schemes, who often gains a friendly rivalry with Malik and, later, with Yuka. Victoria Deck: Electromaster Description: A young lady who has started to be a childhood friend of Zero's, but after his schemes were revealed, she sided against him. Devon Butler Deck: Motoristi Description: A rich person who belittles the lower-end people. Because of that, he quickly evolves into an antagonistic figure, who doesn't hesitate being violent to characters like Sabrina and even Pierre. Maurice Deck: Chillax Description: A person who aims at destroying Zero's ambitions after realizing that his motives drive to Maurice's brotherly friend, Pierre, to his demise. Trinity Deck: Battle Goddess More coming soon Nashi Deck: Hollowed Soul More coming soon Viola Deck: Nebula More coming soon Ariel Deck: Mirror Beast More coming soon Ann Deck: Primordial (FIRE) More coming soon Iris Deck: Primordial (WATER) More coming soon Bars Deck: Primordial (WIND) More coming soon Kazuki Deck: Chaos Beast More coming soon Nora Deck: Netherworld More coming soon Sally Deck: Chaos-Eyes (WATER, EARTH after infusing Nora) More coming soon Matt Deck: Sumerian More coming soon Mark of Cain/Chaos Description: An inanimate object that is Luna's birthmark. It is the secondary antagonist of the first Act as well as the main antagonist of the second Act. As it is not a being, it has no personality, but it does affect Luna negatively. Being the lock and key to a primordial being known as The Darkness, it serves as the fitting antagonist that leads to Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO, the only Yu-Gi-Oh! antagonist to be an inanimate object instead of a person or being. Category:Blog posts